Applicants claim the foreign priority benefits under 35 U.S.C. 119 of Japanese Application No. 6-260141 filed Oct. 25, 1994. This Japanese Application and its translation are incorporated into this Application by reference.
This invention pertains to battery compartment apparatus and, more particularly, to a notebook computer having a battery compartment apparatus for receiving a side-loadable, slide-in battery wherein the apparatus includes a dual latching mechanism for holding the battery in both fully loaded and partially loaded positions.
In a data processing apparatus that incorporates a mechanism whereby a battery is slid into and stored within a battery storage section that is provided in a case, a latch that is provided in the battery storage section engages a recessed portion that is formed in the battery to lock the battery in its use position.
In such a data processing apparatus, the latch is manipulated so that it disengages the recessed portion that is formed in a battery and the battery can thereafter be extracted from the battery storage section. When the latch is disengaged from the recessed portion, the weight of the battery may cause it to drop out of the battery storage section.
Especially with a portable data processing apparatus, a battery may have to be replaced with a new one while the apparatus is being held in the hands or is resting on a lap; conditions that increase the possibility that the battery may inadvertently slide out of a battery storage section and fall. Further, with a data processing apparatus that has an ejection spring, which is provided on the back wall of its battery storage section, to facilitate the removal of the battery, the battery will slide out more easily.
Accordingly, the invention described below prevents the battery from sliding out of and falling from the battery compartment after the battery has been disengaged from a fully loaded position.